


Верный слуга господина

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: еона Грейджоя никогда не существовало и вся его жизнь – всего лишь сон, Вонючка же принадлежал своему господину и существовал только для того, чтобы удовлетворять все его нужды и желания.





	Верный слуга господина

Теон помнил – _ох нет, не Теон, Вонючка, конечно же Вонючка!_ – Вонючка помнил, что раньше, в другой жизни, когда он носил другое имя, любил заниматься сексом. Любил прижимать к себе жаркое тело, трепещущее в поисках и ожиданиях ласки, любил хватать партнёра за волосы, под грудь или за бёдра, вскидывая вверх, ближе и удобнее к себе. Любил ощущать горячий рот вокруг своего члена, юркий язык, вылизывающий по всей длине. Любил трахаться во время гона, когда кровь кипела от древних инстинктов альфы, любил приходить к омегам в течке, которые всегда были готовы и покорны, и так отчаянно отдавались, стоило лишь поманить.

Теон любил заниматься сексом. Вонючка дрожал от страха, стоило об этом всего лишь задуматься. Теон был альфой, вершиной эволюции, главным среди прочих. Вонючка принадлежал своему господину и существовал только для того, чтобы удовлетворять все его нужды и желания. Главная цель всей его жизни – угодить Рамси. Только так и никак иначе, а все остальные мысли и воспоминания о другом себе нужно было вычеркнуть навсегда. Не было другой жизни, не было Теона Грейджоя, наследника Железных островов. Всегда был только Вонючка, верный слуга своего господина.

Он нравился Рамси, конечно, как же иначе. Тот даже смог уравнять их, сделать из альфы-Теона – бету-Вонючку, потому что и сам был бетой. Ведь если бы Вонючка остался альфой-Теоном, то это Рамси пришлось бы подчиняться и подстраиваться, но ведь так быть не могло, ведь Рамси не мог быть ведомым. Он сделал так, как было лучше для всех. Он так и сказал альфе-Теону тогда: «так будет лучше для нас». Вонючка запомнил его слова, ведь гон больше никогда не заставит его возжелать кого-то другого. Гона больше не будет, ведь Вонючка не альфа-Теон, который раньше раздавал свою страсть всем подряд. Нет, теперь Вонючка мог отдавать всего себя только своему господину.

Иногда Рамси бывал нежен. Когда однажды позволил вымыться в своей ванне и даже сам проводил мягкой тряпкой по коже, а потом целовал шрамы, оставленные им на плечах, груди и спине. Он как будто извинялся за них, и улыбался так спокойно и приветливо. Он тогда спросил, любит ли его Вонючка. И тот ответил, что конечно же любит, как не любить. Это был правильный ответ, и в ту ночь Рамси почти не причинял ему боли. Оставлял синяки, сжимая пальцами бёдра и вбиваясь в него в быстром рваном темпе, но не бил и не резал ножами, которые всегда лежали рядом, как напоминание, как предостережение.

Бывали и плохие ночи, когда Вонючка не мог угадать желаний своего господина. Рамси любил играть: порой ему хотелось видеть беспомощную жертву, отчаянно сопротивляющуюся и не дающуюся в руки, порой – покорного любовника, сгорающего от страсти и трепета. Вонючка не всегда знал, кем конкретно ему нужно быть, и за каждую неверную догадку получал сполна: появлялись новые шрамы на теле, кровь заливала грудь и живот, рубцы от ножей оставались и на бёдрах, Рамси брал его жестоко и сильно, разрывая тонкую кожу, не всегда успевающую зажить с последнего раза. После таких ночей Вонючке хотелось только лишь свернуться в клубочек в самом дальнем и грязном углу сарая и тихо плакать, пока никто не видит.

Порой на ночь Рамси приводил нескольких партнёров. Такие ночи Вонючка не любил более всего, ведь тогда ему приходилось ублажать почти незнакомых ему людей ртом, вылизывать чей-то клитор или сосать чей-то член, пока Рамси наблюдал за ним, медленно лаская себя. А после брал его как всегда жёстко, не позволяя прерваться, и спрашивал у тех, других людей, достаточно ли хорошо Вонючка старается. И очень больно было, когда те решали, что нет. Тогда Рамси хлестал его тяжёлым кожаным ремнём с массивной золотой пряжкой, оттягивал за волосы и опять резал грудь и спину, оставляя свежие шрамы прямо поверх старых. А они, эти незнакомые люди, только смеялись, смотря на его страдания.

Вонючка помнил, что раньше, когда он ещё был альфой-Теоном, он был достаточно сильным, чтобы держать в руках оружие, и достаточно храбрым, чтобы не опускать глаза в землю, завидев рядом с собой людей. Он помнил замок, в котором вырос, как в родном доме, и друга, которого предал. Вонючка помнил, что когда-то он был Теоном, но эти воспоминания смазывались и истаивали, как снег под южным солнцем. Иногда, после очередного тревожного сна, Вонючка не мог уже вспомнить своего прошлого имени, а прежняя жизнь и вовсе казалась выдумкой. И не было в мире никого, кроме Рамси, который любил его, ведь любил же, иначе не держал рядом с собой, правильно? И Вонючка любил его в ответ.

Иногда, когда мир находился на грани ночи и утренних сумерек, _Теон_ думал, что когда-нибудь у него хватит сил перерезать себе горло, потому что он был наследником Железных островов, альфой и воином, и никто не смел управлять им, подчинять и пытать его, и лучше умереть, чем жить рабом. Но приходило утро и _Вонючка_ вновь целовал руки своего господина. А Теон… Может быть когда-нибудь кто-нибудь сможет его спасти, но ему самому это уже не под силу.

Рамси улыбался почти любяще, почти нежно. И Вонючка улыбался ему в ответ. Другой жизни не было и быть не могло.


End file.
